Stars and Lights
by Darth Tromeros
Summary: Sky and Sarah go back to Havana after they're married. Super fluffy.


The sky was just now turning into the dusky color of twilight, making the city wake up underneath it. Cars hurriedly rushed down the street, people swamping the sidewalks. Turning the corner was a couple hand-in-hand, the breeze ruffling the woman's hair back underneath the hat that covered her head. She looked over at the man standing beside her, smiling as his face came into view. Sighing, she leaned her head against his shoulder, looking up at the blinding lights. "Where are we going?" she asked.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "You'll see."

She picked her head up, her lips pursed. "This is an odd start to our marriage, don't you think?"

He stopped, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "Don't worry baby, you'll see soon enough."

She gave a small nod but curiosity still gnawed at her. "Are we going somewhere? Our bags are back at the hotel."

"I know."

"Well, shouldn't we go get them?"

"Relax, sweetheart." He let go of her hand to instead wrap his arm around her shoulder.

She went back to watching the city, the loud sounds of New York just background drabble in her head. The memory of the time her and Sky had walked down the sidewalk in the wee small hours in the morning brought a smile back to her lips. She pushed herself closer to him, feeling the warmth of his skin through his jacket. It took her a moment to comprehend that this was real, not just some fantasy she was imagining back at the mission.

Their first meeting crossed her mind. He had walked through the mission door, hat tilted on his head and a glossy jacket on. She felt silly as she remembered how she treated him. They had even gone so far as to talk about the person they were going to marry someday, not even realizing they had already met.

That magical night in Havana changed everything for her. She looked up at Sky to catch a glimpse of his face again, picturing him in the bright light of the moon that night. He was definitely handsome, but in the late hours of the night something more had appeared to her and she couldn't help but give in.

"What are you so happy about?" His crooked smile rested on his face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Havana." She grinned at the ground, feeling blood rush to her cheeks as she thought about the kiss they had shared that night.

"Good thing." He stopped, grabbing her hands again. "We're going back tomorrow night."

She looked up at him, her lips parted. "But I haven't prepared—"

"Don't worry, I have it taken care of." He gave her a tender kiss, hands wrapped around the sides of her face. She felt her muscles relax; she didn't realize she was tense.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

Sky's voice brought her back to earth. Her head cleared of lovesick thoughts. "Of course."

Smiling, they started walking again.

* * *

It wasn't quite nighttime yet when they landed. "I've already got a beautiful hotel room reserved," Sky was telling her. "Sarah, tonight's going to be fantastic."

"It's already fantastic," she told him, giving his hand a light squeeze.

He pressed his lips against the top of her head again.

* * *

After they had settled into the hotel, they departed, arriving at a restaurant. "This isn't the one we got into a fight at?" she asked.

He laughed. "Nah, I wouldn't be going there for a while."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his, resting her head against his shoulder. Feeling the soft touch of fingers against his skin made his chest feel light and his demeanor even happier. If only he were alone with her right now.

"It's kind of hard to believe we'll be spending our lives together," she said after they had ordered.

"Well, it's too late to back out now."

"I'm never backing out," she told him. "But I still can't wrap my head around it."

He reached his hand over to grab hers, lifting it off the table and hiding it in his grasp. He sent her a lopsided grin, eyes glittering as drinks were placed on the table.

She pulled her hand away to grab her drink, bringing it to her lips. Sky didn't touch his; instead, he sat with his left cheek resting against his balled hand, staring at Sarah, eyes still sparkling. "What are you looking at?" Sarah asked as she leaned away, quickly looking over her body for any embarrassing marks.

"Just my beautiful wife."

She gave a small smile. "Wife. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that title."

Sky didn't say anything; he broke his gaze a few seconds later, finally taking a sip of his drink.

After they had eaten, Sarah was watching the band playing with interest, couples dancing in front of the stage. "Are we going to dance?" she asked, unsure.

Sky merely tilted his hands. "I have something better." He stood up and walked around the table, holding a hand out to her. Taking it, she stood up and followed him out.

They arrived at the square they had been after the fight in the restaurant the last time they had visited Havana. The sun had long since set now. The stars were glowing above their heads as they walked into the square, arms wrapped around each other. Sarah stopped to slowly spin around, looking at the sky. "Oh," she sighed. "Remember the last time we were here?" She looked back at Sky, her face bright.

"How could I forget?" He stepped in closer to her, a few inches away. They were silent, staring at the stars as a few people strayed past. Time ticked by slowly; Sarah was waiting for the bells to ring. It seemed like hours they had been there.

Suddenly Sky wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, holding her close to his chest as he kissed the top of her head. She turned her head so her ear was on his chest, the gentle beating of his heart in her ear. All worries she might have had disappeared as she listened to it. Marriage, people said, united two as one. If that was true, they both shared one heart, synchronized together in bond made out of love. Her head spun as she thought of nights with her in his arms, falling asleep as she listened to his heart and felt the warmth of the skin on hers.

He spun her around slowly, taking her hands in his. "Do you want to dance?"

Sarah nodded slowly. Sky started, slowly moving. She let go of his hands after a few minutes to hug his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. They rocked back and forth gently, making Sarah feel drowsy in this peaceful bliss. The faint noise of life was there, but easily forgotten about as she listened to the sound of his breathing and felt his chest rise and fall.

He was real. He was here. She loved seeing him, hearing him, feeling him. All those dreams she had as a little girl were finally true. Her eyes closed, grip loosening around his waist as she forgot about the world and though about her dreams instead.

Her eyes slowly opened as she felt lips on hers. Sky was holding her wrists now, giving her a compassionate, sweet kiss. Closing her eyes again, she absorbed his touch. His hands were so strong around her arms, yet his lips so soft and shy. Her heart beat loudly in her chest for what seemed like hours until he pulled away. She opened her eyes to see Sky staring intensely at her, mouth slightly opened.

Their gazes were locked, seeming to send the same message to each other. Sky quickly tugged her close, kissing her again with more force, taking control. His arms were wrapped tightly around her back as his lips explored hers. She had her arms in the same position in return, succumbing to his passion.

A breeze rustled the leaves as they continued to fiercely kiss, lips slightly opened and hands starting to explore each other's backs. Blood rushed in her ears, heart in her throat as Sky kissed her. Never before had he been so rough, but she liked it. She gave a soft moan, pulling away. Both their breathing was jagged; he bent over to kiss the tip of the nose, she kissing his chin.

"I love you, Sarah," he murmured.

"And I love you." She hugged him again, listening to the beating of his heart as his hands played with little curls in her hair.

In the distance bells chimed. She counted each chime although distracted by her husband's embrace. "It's eleven," she said softly.

He sighed, hugging her tighter. "You're my wife," he breathed.

"And you're my husband."

"I never really thought I would actually have a wife."

"It's a strange experience for me too." She looked up at him. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

He gave her a light kiss. "Shall we go back to the hotel?"

She nodded, still holding on to him as he led the way.

He sighed again as they walked. "I can't wait to have you in my arms tonight. I never knew how lonely I felt before."

She smiled. "Me either."


End file.
